Machines used for this purpose generally comprise a plurality of cascaded working stations in which a strip is progressively deformed while still at an elevated temperature. The deformation is carried out between roller pairs of suitable shape and is usually followed by cutting the deformed strip into sections of desired length. The rollers of one or more working stations may be positively driven to advance the workpieces along a predetermined transport path; some of these rollers, especially driven ones, need not have a deforming function but may merely serve to exert traction upon an already partly or fully profiled strip. Whenever it is desired to change from one strip profile to another, the traction and deformation rollers of all working stations must be replaced by others having the proper shape. This changeover from one roller configuration to another is relatively time-consuming and significantly reduces the output rate of an otherwise efficiently operating profiling machine.